Bunny
by Izumi Saru
Summary: [Horrible Summary. Sorry.] You are an understandable and cheerful person. You understand everyone and make them happy in such young age. One day, your 'bunny' left you a note and it's said that you wait for him. Will you wait and remember him in the right time or will you forget him to ease the pain? [ReaderXCharacter]


**A/N: **Konnichiwa~ Since that my school is starting next week, I decided to write an one-shot story before I write some random stories during classes! Yey!

This story, well, appeared into my dream, so blame my imagination that _why the heck is this story about Christmas when Christmas is so far away!?_ I'm sorry, okay? At least I wrote a story though -3-

Without further ado... Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_"Merry Christmas, Fei-kun!" A five-year-old you happily greeted the green-haired boy as you reached out a green-looking box._

_The boy looked shocked. "F-F/n-chan."_

_You smiled big and pushed the box to his chest. "Come on, Fei-kun." You pouted. "I bought this gift just for you."_

_Fei startled. "O-Oh." He got the box from you. "Arigatou, F/N-chan." He smiled._

_You smiled back. "Ne, open the box!" You chimed._

_He nodded. "Un!" He ripped the green wrapper off and lifted the top. He sweat dropped at the sight._

_"F/N…"_

_"Ne, do you like it?" You smiled at him. "The moment I saw it, I immediately bought it with my allowance." You looked at him. "Ne, do you like it?" You repeated your question, still smiling._

_Fei sighed. "F/N-chan." He smiled a bit. "Hai, I like it." He looked at you. "Thanks."_

_"Yey!" You jumped and hugged him. "You're welcome, Fei-kun!"_

_Fei was shocked at your reaction then hugged you back._

_"Fei~" A brown haired woman called. "It's time to go!"_

_Fei escaped from your hug and looked at the woman. "Coming mom!" He looked at you. "F/N-chan…" He looked down at the white ground._

_You smiled. "It's okay." You patted his right shoulder. "Have fun celebrating Christmas with your family!" You grinned._

_"F/N…" He looked up and smiled. "Hai, I will." He thought for a while. "Oh yeah, can you stay here for a bit? It won't take long."_

_You blinked and nodded. "O-Okay…"_

_Fei smiled and ran towards his mom. He gave his mom the box that you gave to him for a while and ran towards you while getting something from his pocket._

_You tilted your head. "What are you doing, Fei-kun?" You asked as he walked closer to you._

_His face was slight pink. "F/N-chan." He looked shy. "T-This is for you." He raised a silver necklace with a green bunny in the middle from his pocket._

_You looked amaze. "Wow, it's beautiful."_

_Fei smiled a bit. "Father and I made this." He reached out the necklace. "I-I hope you like it!" Fei blurted out with a red tint on his face._

_You giggled. "Hai." You touched his cheeks. "I really like it."_

_Fei blushed. "T-Then let me put it on you." Fei walked behind you and carefully putted the necklace around your neck. "There." He said as he locked it._

_You turned around and looked at the necklace. "It's beautiful." You smiled._

_Fei smiled back._

_"I will cherish this." You hugged him. "Thank you, Fei-kun."_

_He hugged you back. "You're welcome, F/N-chan."_

…

…

…

You raised your head from the desk and smiled at the sight.

"Oh, it's snowing." You stood up from your chair and walked to the window.

White flakes are slowly falling down from the sky.

You opened the window and sighed. _It's been ten years now._ You frowned and shook your head. "No, it's not the time to be sad." You said to yourself. "I promise to myself that I will be happy." You smiled a bit. "That's why no more sad face from this face!" You grinned to yourself.

"F/N." You heard a knock from the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and revealed a woman. "It's time for dinner."

You smiled. "Yes, mother." You closed the window and skipped your way to the dining hall.

* * *

In the dining hall…

"F/N." A man said.

You chewed your food before speaking. "Yes, father?"

Your father sighed. "Christmas is almost here and -."

"It's okay, father." You cut his sentence. "I know that you and mother will be busy at work especially on that day and also on Christmas Eve." You smiled. "I understand."

Your mother frowned. "But, it's been so long that we celebrated Christmas together."

"And we are feeling guilty too." Your father continued.

You smiled passionately. "Don't feel guilty. I'm not mad or anything at you guys. I'm just glad that my parents are doing the best of they can just to raise me well and for my future."

Your parents smiled at your statement. "Thank you, F/N."

* * *

"Mother, I'm going out now! I'll be back soon!" You shouted as you got your jacket from the rack.

"Okay. Be safe!" Your mom shouted back."

"Hai~" You putted your jacket on and ran outside the house.

The outside world is so nice today. Snow all over the place, Christmas decorations was placed down the streets and kids playing in the snow. The Christmas spirits are really blooming.

But where are you going?

"La~ La~ La~" You hummed as you walked to the river back.

The river is frozen, grasses are covered by snow and kids are happily playing each other.

You smiled. "I miss being a kid." You walked down the stairs of the river bank.

While walking, you saw a familiar green-haired teenage boy walking up. He paused as he saw you.

"Um…" He said, finding a good word to say.

You smiled. "Are you new in this town?"

The boy looked startled and shook his head. "No but I just arrived from Feida town with my parents."

"Oh~" You awed. "Welcome back then!" You smiled big.

The boy chuckled. "Thank you." He looked at you. "Do we meet somewhere?"

You blinked and shook your head. "I think not."

There was a moment of 'stares' between the two of you.

"A-Anyway, I should be going now. I'm going to help my parents with something." The boy said.

You startled. "O-Okay." You stepped aside. "Bye." You smiled.

He smiled back. "Bye." He ran.

You looked at him. _That boy._ You touched your necklace.

* * *

While you are walking a home, you saw a newly opened shop.

"Mm?" You walked closer the shop to read the name of it. "Rune Shop." _What a familiar name._

"Oh, it's you again."

You looked in front of you and saw the green-haired teenage boy. "Oh, hey." You smiled.

He walked closer to you. "You want to come in?"

"Is it okay?" You asked.

"Of course!" He held your hand and pulled you in the shop.

You felt something hot. "O-Okay."

He finally dragged you inside the shop. "Welcome to the Rune Shop!" He chimed.

You looked around and everything is light green. You smiled. "What a kawaii shop."

He smiled back. "Thank you."

You strolled around the shop and the boy something shiny on your chest.

"What's that?" He asked as he pointed it.

You looked at it. "Oh, it's a present from my friend." You smiled. "It means a lot to me."

"Oh." The boy looked closer to it and his eyes widen.

You looked at him. "Is something a matter?"

The boy shook his head. "N-No. Everything is fine." He looked at you.

You felt uneasy. "U-Um… I'm going home now. It's getting late." You looked at your watch. "Ja ne." You walked out.

"Okay, ja." He bid you farewell.

_Why I feel so uneasy just now?_ You thought as you walked home.

* * *

"Christmas is coming. Christmas Eve is here. Why not celebrate it here with us!" Said the person in the television.

You are now in the living room, celebrating Christmas Eve by watching TV like you always do.

You sighed and turned off the TV.

You lay on the floor. _Why I'm still thinking about that boy?_ You thought as you imagined the green-haired teenage boy. _He kinda reminded me of…_

**RING!**

Your thought was disturbed by your phone. You answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, F/N. It's me."

"Hi, mother. What's the matter?"

"Your father and I decided that you are allowed to go outside since you are responsible enough to take of yourself."

You smiled. "Really? Thanks!"

Your mother chuckled. "Well, we know that inside the house is pretty boring."

"Hai." You said with an annoying tone.

Your mother chuckled again. "Oh well, enjoy your night, F/N!"

"Hai and thank you!" You cheerfully said and dropped the phone.

"Yosh."

* * *

You are now outside, covered by the snow.

Adults and children are happily celebrating Christmas Eve together.

You smiled. _It must be nice celebrating Christmas with someone._ You sighed. _But I understand my situation._ You smiled a bit. _And I accept it._

You didn't know that you are now that your destination.

"Ah!" You stopped. "Here I am."

You looked at the river bank. No people are sighted.

You smiled a bit. _I'm alone._ You walked down the stairs and sat on the snow grass.

Fire flies are flying around you. You exhaled, white smoke are coming out from your mouth.

"I knew it that you will be here."

You flinched and stood up. "W-Who's there?"

You heard a chuckle. "Don't worry, it's just me."

You turned around and saw the green-haired teenage boy. You sighed. "Oh god, it's just you." You looked at the side. "Why are you here?"

He smiled. "To celebrate Christmas Eve with my childhood friend."

You looked at him. "Eh?"

"You still don't get it?" He asked and you shook your head. "Okay." He putted a green-coloured bunny ears on top of his head.

Your eyes widen. "T-That." You pointed it.

He smiled. "Do you remember me, F/N-chan.?

Your body trembled. "F-Fei-kun?"

Fei smiled big and hugged you tight. "I'm back, F/N."

Tears are rapidly falling out of your eyes. "F-Fei-kun." You hugged him back. "I-I miss you. Y-You kept me waiting." You sniffled.

He kissed your forehead. "I know and I'm sorry."

"F-Fei-kun…" You kept crying.

…

…

…

_"Eh!? Fei-kun left!? No! Fei-kun will never leave me, mother!" Little you shouted._

_"I'm sorry, F/N but Fei's family already left." Your mother said, calming you down._

_"No! I want to see Fei-kun! I want to see Fei-kun!" You shouted as tears fell down to your cheeks._

_You heard footsteps coming._

_"F-Father?" You sniffed. "Please tell me that Fei-kun didn't leave me." You begged._

_Your father frowned. "I'm sorry but the Rune family already left."_

_Your heart fell. "No." You whispered. "No." You sat on the floor. "He promised me that he will never leave me."_

_Your father kneeled down. "Hey, don't be sad." He wiped your tears. "Fei's father gave me a letter for you before they left and it's from Fei."_

_Your eyes widen. "F-Fei-kun?"_

_Your father nodded and smiled. "Hai." He handed you a letter. "Read it when you feel better, okay?"_

_You nodded and got the letter._

_"Yosh." Your father carried you to your room and left you._

_After some minutes of crying and making yourself better, you are now staring at the letter. "Fei-kun, why did you go?" You muttered as you opened the letter. You read it._

**_Dear F/N-chan,_**

**_I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this but I'm going somewhere far with my family. My parents just got a 'promotion' (they said) and they are told to go somewhere that I didn't know._**

**_I'm really sorry, F/N but I promise that I'll be back so please don't be sad. Your bunny will be back soon._**

**_Love, Fei-kun *insert kawaii bunny face here*_**

_You smiled. "Okay, I understand." You hugged the letter. "I will wait for you… my bunny Fei-kun."_

* * *

"Are you okay now, F/N-chan?" Fei asked as you wiped your tears.

"Yes, yes I am." You flashed a smile.

You two are now sitting on the snow grass, looking at the sky.

"So, how are your parents doing?"

"The usual, they are busy."

"Oh."

Silence have occurred the atmosphere.

You looked at Fei and he looked sad. "Fei, are you okay?" You asked in concern.

Fei flinched and looked at you. "O-Oh. Y-Yes, I'm fine. It's just…" He paused. "…I shouldn't leave you from the first place."

You smiled. "It's okay. I understand why your family need to go anyway."

Fei smiled back.

You poked his cheeks. "I'm just glad that you are back." You grinned.

Fei blushed and kissed your cheeks.

You blushed at his sudden action. "W-What was that for?"

"Since that you understand why I left you." Fei crept closer to you. "Do you understand my feelings to you?" Fei asked, looking to your eyes.

You blushed madly but tried to hide it. "W-What do you mean?"

Fei chuckled and pulled you close. "I love you, F/N L/N." Fei said as he pressed his lips to yours.

Your face is all red. _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod! Fei is kissing me. Fei is kissing me! _You shouted in your head. _What should I do? What should I do!? _You scanned the place.

Fei is holding your waist while waiting for your respond. You slight blush. _Here goes nothing. _You wrapped your arms around Fei's neck as you kissed him back.

Both of you are enjoying the kiss. The kiss was… _Perfect. _You thought as both of you parted away.

Fei smiled genuinely at you. "So, do you understand my feelings to you now?" He asked.

You blushed and looked away. "Y-Yeah." You held Fei's hand. "I-I love you too, Fei Rune." You shyly said.

Fei sighed and hugged you from behind. "I'm glad."

You giggled and pecked a kiss on his cheeks. "You're pretty cute when you wear my gift to you." You grinned.

Fei pecked a kiss on your nose. "Of course I'm cute!" He chimed. "Because my girlfriend gave it to me ten years back." He hugged you tight.

You blushed and smiled shyly.

Fei smiled back and snuggled on your neck. He felt something. He chuckled. "Still wearing the necklace eh?" He said as he looked at it.

"Of course I'm still wear it." You said. "Because my boyfriend gave it to me ten years back." You grinned widely.

Fei blushed and chuckled. "Hehe." He rested his chin on top of your head. "Merry Christmas, F/N-chan."

You snuggled under Fei's chin. "Merry Christmas to you too, Fei-kun."

Both of you held each other hands and looked at the sky.

A wide smile has appeared on your lips.

You are just glad that… Your bunny is back by your side again.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for my grammar and idea~ I know the latter is pretty horrible so I apologize for that. Expect for more ReaderXCharacter, I think? I dunno why but I am starting to like writing this kind of stuff so yeah.

Review will be nice!~


End file.
